


Under the Broken Moon

by StoryWeaverKirea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clover is there to comfort him, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Qrow is a sad boi, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: A ball is held after Salem is defeated in Atlas. Qrow thinks about Clover and how he almost lost him. Clover shows up to reassure him everything is going to be okay.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	Under the Broken Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little hurt/comfort story I wrote for fairgame! Took me longer than I thought it would!
> 
> Some of you might recognize one of the lines I had Clover say~<333
> 
> Enjoy~<333

Qrow leaned against the railing of the balcony as he looked out into the night sky, the distant sounds of the ball going on behind him. James thought everyone had deserved a little break after they had fought Salem back and he wanted to show his appreciation to everyone for giving him another chance. The kids were all happy and excited to dress up and have some fun, Gods know they deserved it.

Qrow though wasn’t in the mood for big social events so he hung back and watched for a while until the bird in him decided he needed some fresh air. He found this somewhat hidden balcony so here he was, alone with his thoughts. Thoughts of everything that had happened in the last few weeks. Thoughts of fighting endless waves of Grimm, of knocking some sense into his old friend, of Ruby petrifying the giant whale and Salem’s arms with her silver eyes. 

Thoughts of Clover almost dying.

He sighed and shook his head at the thought. Clover was okay. He had been hurt pretty badly but he was alive. He had recovered pretty quickly too thanks to Jaune and probably his own good luck semblance as well. In that moment Qrow was truly thankful that he was the one with the misfortune semblance and not Clover. It meant that as long as he stayed away the other man would be okay. 

Qrow heaved out a heavy sigh as his thoughts became darker. He wouldn’t have even gotten hurt in the first place if I hadn't been around.

He lifted his gaze to the beautiful night sky before him as a cool breeze brushed through his hair. He thought about turning into a crow and just flying away. Far from all the people he loved and cared about. He would be lonely but at least his semblance couldn’t hurt anyone else.

Even if the thought of never seeing Clover again made his heart ache.

“So this is where you were, Qrow.” 

Qrow startled at hearing the other man’s familiar voice, he was so lost in thought he hadn’t heard him approaching. Some spy I am… He thought bitterly.

“You okay?” Clover asked as he stood next time him, the concern clear in his voice. 

“Yeah, just needed some fresh air.” Qrow told him without meeting his eyes. He couldn’t look at him right now, not with where his thoughts were. “And I’m not really one for big crowds…”

Clover chuckled at that and said, “I don’t blame you, it is pretty lively in there.”

Qrow huffed in amusement but didn’t say anything. The silence stretched on for a while until he hesitantly broke it.

“So… how are you feeling?” He asked, still not looking at him. 

“I’m feeling great, like I’m at 110%!” Clover exclaimed with a reassuring smile that the other man didn’t see.

“That’s good to hear.” Qrow replied simply, not really sure what else to say. They fell into silence yet again and Qrow was really tempted to fly away from the awkwardness.

Suddenly, Clover placed his hand on Qrow’s shoulder causing the shapeshifter to flinch but he still wouldn’t look at him.

“Qrow, please look at me.” Clover begged him and Qrow felt he couldn’t avoid the other man any longer.

He finally turned his whole attention to Clover, a gentle yet sad smile on his face.

“Hey…” Clover spoke quietly.

“Hi…” Qrow whispered back. 

“You look really handsome.” Clover told him as he eyed him up and down. Qrow had his greying black hair slicked back which made it easy to see the little crosses in his ears. He was wearing a burgundy dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a few buttons were left unbuttoned to show off a bit of his chest and his cross necklace. To finish the outfit off he was wearing black slacks and a pair of black dress shoes.

Meanwhile, instead of his usual tuft of hair sticking up, Clover’s brown hair was parted to the side which made the grey more noticeable. He was wearing a white dress shirt with actual sleeves and a dark green vest and tie. His slacks and shoes were an earthy tone that complimented the green. Finally his clover pin was in its usual spot, near his heart.

Qrow smirked as he gave the other man a once over and said, “Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself, lucky charm.”

“Such high praise.” Clover said with a chuckle. “You’re too kind.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Qrow told him before they both burst into laughter. It felt good to laugh, neither of them had been doing much of it lately.

When their laughter finally subsided Clover spoke. “I missed talking with you like this.”

Qrow smiled softly at him. “Me too…”

Clover returned his smile with a gentle one of his own but there was still a hint of sadness in it.

“I’m glad… I thought you wouldn’t want to see or talk to me again after what happened.” He admitted quietly.

Qrow looked surprised at his words and sounded devastated as he spoke. “What are you saying? Of course I still want to see you… to talk to you.”

“Even though you’ve been avoiding me?” Clover asked, but he didn’t sound angry or upset, just dejected. Qrow looked away, the shame enveloping him in an instant. Clover immediately regretted his words when he saw Qrow’s crestfallen face.

“I… I’m sorry… I just needed some time...” Qrow told him as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. 

“Oh, no Qrow, it's okay.” Clover said in a gentle and reassuring voice but he had to stop himself from reaching out to the other man, he didn’t think he had any right to touch him. “I’m sorry, I just missed you.” 

Qrow looked up at hearing those words. “Clover…” It made him happy to know that Clover cared about him so much but then he remembered the other man had gotten hurt because of him and the guilt came back full force.

“Qrow?” It must have shown on his face because Clover was now looking at him with concern but Qrow felt he didn’t deserve it.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” He said suddenly with a harshness to his voice.

“What do you mean?” Clover asked him with furrowed brows.

“You shouldn’t come near me!” He yelled desperately. “You got hurt because of me, because of my semblance! Even with your good fortune you still almost-” He cut himself off, he couldn’t say it out loud, the thought alone made him sick. “...I thought it would be different this time…” He spoke softly with tears in his eyes. “I really do just bring misfortune wherever I go…”

“That’s not true.” Clover stated firmly.

“Yes it is!” Qrow tried to protest.

“It's not.” The specialist affirmed again as he stepped into the other man’s space. “Qrow, listen to me.” He urged as he placed his hands on Qrow’s shoulders. The lithe man looked surprised but didn’t try to pull away. “You’re so much more than your semblance, so please, stop blaming yourself for everything that goes wrong.” Clover spoke in a kind and gentle voice. “Your semblance wasn’t to blame for what happened.”

“Even if that is true, the choices I made still got you hurt!” Qrow cried out in anguish.

“We all made some bad decisions that night.” Clover stated. “But it was due to my own careless actions that I was injured. It wasn’t your fault Qrow.” He told him as he tenderly brought his hands up to cup the other man’s cheeks. 

“But I… I still…” Qrow tried to speak through broken sobs but he couldn’t say it. He still remembered the look of betrayal on Clover’s face when he had turned on him. 

“Shh, it's okay.” Clover hushed him as he gently wiped the tears away.

“It… It's not…” Qrow said weakly while shaking his head.

Clover didn’t say anything as he leaned in and kissed his temple, then brought him into his arms in an embrace. Qrow didn’t protest, instead letting himself be pulled into those strong arms. He tightly clutched the other’s shirt and then cried the hardest he’d ever cried into the other’s chest. Clover rubbed his back in comfort and whispered reassurances as he continued to cry. When Qrow’s sobs lessened, Clover brought his hand up to caress his tear stained cheeks, a sad smile on his face.

“I’m so sorry Qrow.” Clover said with regret in his voice.

Qrow looked at him in confusion as he spoke. “Why are you apologizing?

“Because I hurt you. We were together the whole night and you hadn’t done anything wrong but I still tried to arrest you, still followed orders without thinking for myself.” Clover said as he gently stroked Qrow’s cheek with his thumb. “You deserved better than that.”

“It doesn’t matter, you’re the one who got hurt!” Qrow told him in protest.

“It does matter!” Clover shot back. “Okay yeah I got hurt and I have a scar now but it didn’t take long for me to recover and I’m all healed up now!” He let out a sigh before continuing. “But I can’t take back the cruel things that I said to you. I betrayed your trust Qrow and I know I hurt you.”

“Clover…” His name sounded so heartbroken on Qrow’s lips.

“I won’t ask you to forgive me but please let me make it up to you.” Clover begged as he continued to caress his cheek.

Qrow placed one of his hands on Clover’s. “I’ve already forgiven you for it so you don’t have to do anything for me.”

“But I want to help you in any way I can.” Clover told him with nothing but adoration in his voice. “Let me go with you when you leave Qrow.”

Qrow’s eyes widened at his request. “You… want to come with me?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, of course I want to.” Clover told him with a warm, reassuring smile.

“But you’re needed here in Atlas!” Qrow exclaimed.

“Atlas has James, Winter and the Ace Ops. They’ll be fine without me.” Clover stated matter of factly. “Besides, if I stay I’ll just be worrying about you the whole time and then I won’t be any use to anyone.”

“But what if you get hurt again?” The ‘because of me’ was left unsaid.

“Qrow, we’re Huntsmen, there’s always going to be a risk of getting hurt no matter where we go.” Clover told him firmly. “And besides, we’re stronger when we’re together and I’ll feel safer knowing you’ll have my back.”

“I…” Qrow looked away, unsure of what to say.

“Qrow, if you really don’t want me to come with you then I won’t force it but you should know,” Clover paused to tilt Qrow’s chin up so he would look at him. “The thought of never seeing you again hurts more than any of my injuries.”

“That’s not fair…” Qrow whispered as he let out a shaky breath. “I can’t say no to you, after hearing that…”

“Well then, lucky me huh?” Clover said with a playful grin.

Qrow couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Pfft, idiot…”

“But I’m your idiot!” Clover teased with a cheeky smile.

“Yeah, you are...” Qrow said fondly as he leaned into Clover’s touch more. “And I’m yours.”

“Qrow…” Clover knew in that moment that he truly loved Qrow and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. It was too soon to tell him though, they both needed time to let their hearts recover from the hurt but one day he would tell him.  
He still wanted the other man to know how much he cherished him so he leaned in and brought their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss. Qrow easily relaxed and melted into the kiss, letting Clover know that he felt the same.

They parted with warm smiles on their faces and then they heard a slow song start up in the background. Clover bowed and offered his hand to Qrow.

“May I have this dance?” He asked in a faux posh accent.

Qrow laughed as he took his hand. “You may.” 

Clover pulled Qrow close, his other hand resting on the small of the lithe man’s back as he began to lead him in a slow, simple dance. They gazed lovingly into each other’s eyes as they swayed to the music and they both felt at peace. In this moment, it was just the two of them, they could forget about their responsibilities and simply enjoy being in each other’s company, being in each other’s arms. 

They both knew they needed to talk more about everything that happened and that being together wouldn’t fix everything overnight but knowing they had each other made things easier. 

So the two men danced to soft music on this private balcony, hidden away from the others. The stars and broken moon were their only audience as they kissed once more.


End file.
